1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated article and method for forming the laminated article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a laminated lightweight headliner assembly and method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The headliner of a vehicle is a large lining that extends over the top of the passenger compartment to protect and aesthetically cover the vehicle roof. In some embodiments, the headliner consists of fabric that is stitched to a sheet of foam. Thus, the headliner is soft and pliable. Soft and pliable headliners are undesirable because an underlying support structure is required for the headliner to maintain its shape. Adding a support structure adds weight to the vehicle. Moreover, the support structure may create vibration noises that can be heard in the passenger compartment.